Times of Secrets
by Lightningstep
Summary: She will betray you all and blood will be spilt! Will the secret break out? Or will Squirrelflight and Firestar keep it quiet until its too late! Chapter 3 and 4 are up!I have a new prologue so if you've read my story already... RE read it. there is a new
1. Prologue

Prologue A flame colored pelt was sitting in front of a silver smooth stone where another cat with a gray-blue pelt sat. 

"Squirrelflight," the gray cat whispered.

"Bluestar," Squirrelflight meowed. "Why have you come," Bluestar looked at her.

"Fox will betray. She will betray you all and blood will be spilt," whispered Bluestar. She jumped from the rock and disappeared but her voice was still there.

"Fox will betray," the voice went on and than all was silent.

"Fox. That could only mean one thing," Squirrelflight snorted. "But how will she betray us?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Sandstorm lay in the nursery with her kits Sparkkit, Sunkit and Foxkit. Firestar was out with a hunting party. She began to lick Foxkit's flame colored pelt. She stopped at the sound of a terrifying yowl from outside.

She stood up and slowly walked over to the entrance of the nursery. She poked her head out and looked around. RiverClan had invaded the camp. Warriors and apprentices were attacking the unwelcome cats well two other warrior, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight stood in front of Sandstorm.

"Sandstorm get back in the nursery with your kits," Brambleclaw yowled at her. "Riverclan are attacking!" But Squirrelflight just yawned. Sandstorm tilted her head at the yawn and pulled her daughter into the nursery by the scruff. Squirrelflight was surprised by the sudden yank and let out a squeak. Sandstorm turned on her.

"Why are you relaxed like this," she hissed at her daughter. "You should be tense and fierce," Squirrelflight shrugged.

"They are no threat to us," she hissed back at her mother.

Squirrelflight turned her head when Sparkkit jumped on her tail. She picked the kit up by the scruff and set her in front of her mother. She licked Sparkkit and than looked at the other kits. There was only one.

All of a sudden Squirrelflight let out muffled yowl. She turned and Foxkit was on her tail. She turned picked her up by the scruff and set her down in front of Sandstorm with Sparkkit. She hissed at her and than glared. Sandstorm noticed and pulled Foxkit back.

"Why don't you like Foxkit?" she asked gently. But Squirrelflight couldn't answer. Brambleclaw burst into the nursery.

"Squirrelflight what are you doing in here," he yowled. "We're losing lets go," he pushed her out and that was that.

"Why doesn't Squirrelflight like _me_ mother," squeaked Foxkit. "She's our sister but she doesn't treat Sparkkit or Sunkit like that,"

"She might treat you differently," Sandstorm meowed gently. "But she really does love you,"

Sandstorm bent over and licked her kit. She didn't know why Squirrelflight detested Foxkit so much. She guessed that it was because Foxkit was the most like Squirrelflight. She had green eyes and a blazing orange pelt.

Squirrelflight was also the more inpatient and jumpy of her two daughters. Leafpool was always quiet. Squirrelflight and Leafpool was Sandstorm and Firestar's first litter and were very special.

Foxkit was also the most impatient and jumpy. She reminded Sandstorm a lot of Squirrelflight.

Sparkkit was a normal kit. She wasn't loud and wasn't quiet. She was both. She seemed to choose whether she wanted to be difficult or not.

Sunkit was a lot like Leafpool. She was quiet and gentle. Also known as the complete opposite of Squirrelflight. Sunkit was exactly like Leafpool, the medicine cat.

Another yowl sounded from the entrance and Sandstorm whipped her head back to her kits.

"We must be quiet and patient my dears," Sandstorm meowed to her trembling kits. "Firestar will be here soon," she gathered her kits together and huddled in a corner, washing each kit behind the ears. Foxkit squirmed away and ran to the entrance.

_Please let Squirrelflight learn to like Foxkit_ she meowed a silent prayer to StarClan.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Squirrelflight wake up," Brambleclaw's voice interrupted Squirrelflight's dreams. She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "We have to go hunt!"

"You just interrupted my sleep," she hissed at him. "Now you will be cursed until you apologize and leave me at peace," Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he bit her tail and she leaped up and hissed at Brambleclaw again.

"Don't expect me to catch anything," she groaned grumpily as they left the camp entrance. They walked along the forest and down by the lake.

"Wait I'm thirsty," she called to Brambleclaw who twitched his tail impatiently. Squirrelflight lapped the water with her tongue and than stood up. She was on her way back too Brambleclaw, when a mew behind her made her turn.

"Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight," it was Foxkit.

"Foxkit," she yowled. "What are you doing here go back to camp,"

"I'm going to be made an apprentice tonight," mewed Foxkit ignoring Squirrelflight's order.

"Whoop dee doo," she replied sarcastically. But Foxkit didn't hear the sarcasms.

"I wonder who my mentor will be," mewed Foxkit to herself. Brambleclaw came over.

"Foxkit what are you doing here," he demanded.

"I'm going to be an appr…" she started but Squirrelflight cut her off.

"But your not an apprentice yet which means you have to stay in camp," growled Squirrelflight. Foxkit pouted.

"Squirrelflight is right," Brambleclaw stepped in. Squirrelflight nodded with satisfaction. "Squirrelflight, escort Foxkit back to camp.

Squirrelflight whipped her head to Brambleclaw.

"You've got to be joking," she hissed at him in disbelief. Brambleclaw shook his head.

"Foxkit doesn't know these woods," he went on.

"But why can't you do it," she pleaded.

"Because you are her sister now go," he ordered. She gaped at him and then turned to Foxkit.

"Come on then," she growled at her sister. "I will be telling Firestar as well," she picked the kit up by the scruff and walked back into the forest.

"Ow," Foxkit complained. "Squirrelflight you're hurting me," Squirrelflight bit into her scruff harder. Foxkit became heavier and Squirrelflight grew tired. She set her sister down.

"Good," she snapped at Foxkit. "The pain will be your punishment,"

"You're not nice," Foxkit sobbed. "I'm telling mom," Foxkit whipped around and bounded into the forest. Squirrelflight yowled with frustration and chased after her. After chasing the little cat she finally had the kit grasped in her jaws once more. She walked with Foxkit in her jaws and reached the Thunderclan camp shortly after.

Foxkit was complaining the whole way back. Squirrelflight just ignored her and went straight to Firestar's den.

"Firestar," she meowed inside. She waited until her father replied then she stepped into the den.

"Oh, Squirrelflight and Foxkit," he meowed looking at them both. "My two noisiest daughters,"

"Squirrelflight let GO," squealed Foxkit. Squirrelflight looked at her father and than set the kit down.

"What brings you here Squirrelflight with your sister in your," he meowed gently. He stood up and walked towards them. He licked the top of Squirrelflight's head. Squirrelflight pressed her muzzle against his cheek.

"Foxkit left the camp and came down to the lake after me and Brambleclaw," she answered her fathers. Foxkit was staring at her father with bright eyes, as if she had forgotten all about what Squirrelflight just said.

"Hi Firestar," she mewed and pressed her muzzle into Firestar's fur. He bent down and licked Foxkit. Squirrelflight flicked her tail in annoyance.

"Is this true," he meowed sternly to his daughter.

"What?" she mewed puzzled? "Oh yea its true. Is it moon high yet?" Firestar looked up at Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight please take Foxkit back to Sandstorm and than rest," he licked both of his daughters quickly and than left the den. Squirrelflight turned to Foxkit and tried grabbing the kits scruff but she dodged Squirrelflight's teeth.

"I'm not going back in there," she meowed.

"Oh yes you are," Squirrelflight meowed in reply. She jumped on the kits tail so she couldn't leave and than picked Foxkit up. Foxkit squealed.

"Let me go NOW!" she yowled. "I'll hurt you,"

"I'd like to see you try," murmured Squirrelflight. She entered the Nursery and set Foxkit down in front of Sandstorm. She had been looking for her missing kit. She turned with a mixed anger and fear in her eyes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN," she yowled at the misbehaved kit. "YOU ARE MORE TROUBLE THAN SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" she picked the kit up and set her down with her sisters.

"Thank you Squirrelflight," she mewed.

"Yea whatever," she mumbled in reply.

"The naming ceremony is tonight," whispered Sandstorm.

"I know I'm so happy for you and Sparkkit and Sunkit and," she stopped and than went on "The other kit," Sandstorm looked at her, depression growing in her eyes.

_Foxkit is just a brat. _She thought as she walked back in the Forest to find Brambleclaw. _But at the same time, I'm proud of her and wonder who her mentor will be?_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Squirrelflight was sleeping in the grass by the lake. She knew it was dangerous to be sleeping, alone in the open but she was so tired. She caught a new scent and opened her eyes. Brambleclaw was running towards her.

"Squirrelflight," he meowed gasping for breath. "Firestar sent me to fetch you. He says the naming ceremony will be held soon and needs you back at camp," she flicked her tail and gritted her teeth.

"Why does he need me there," she meowed, half annoyed, half curious. Brambleclaw grinned and raced back to camp. Squirrelflight quickly got up and followed. When they reached the camp she went to find Firestar. He was getting ready for the naming ceremony.

"Brambleclaw said you were looking for me," she meowed once she had reached him. He looked up and grinned just like Brambleclaw.

"Did he also tell you that I wanted you because the ceremony was soon?" he asked.

"So," she meowed impatiently. He and Brambleclaw were obviously keeping something from her. "I'm not being named an apprentice why should I be here," Firestar's grin faded slowly.

"Because these are your sisters and you should be there supporting them," he replied gently, but the stern gaze told Squirrelflight that Firestar was ordering her to be there. She nodded and headed for the Fresh kill pile. She was about to pick up a big fat mouse but something small and orange raced in front of her and snatched it away. After the fuzzy orange thing stopped moving she looked at it clearly. It was Foxkit.

"Excuse me," she meowed with a flick of her tail she flicked Foxkit on the head. "Don't you know that you shouldn't be so… so… selfish!" Foxkit turned and gaped at her.

"It'll be my first mouse so back off," Foxkit hissed in reply. "You are not my mother nor my mentor, I don't have to listen to you," Squirrelflight was about to spat back at her but Sandstorm had come. She had obviously heard their conversation.

"Yes but Foxkit," she mewed at the kit. "One: She is a warrior and you are not. Two: She is your older sister so you will obey. Three: she is being kind so she doesn't need that mouth from you. Four: She is right you will need to watch what you're doing. And last: Show some respect," she finished with a sharp tone in her voice. Foxkit nodded but took the mouse anyway.

"If you take that mouse than you will _take_ it to the elders," Squirrelflight called after her once Sandstorm left.

Foxkit turned and sneered at her but went to the elders all the same.

Firestar yowled his meeting call and the cats assembled. Squirrelflight growled and got up. She hadn't had a piece of fresh kill yet and was tired.

Once everyone was gathered at the foot of the Highledge where Firestar stood. Everyone fell quiet at the flick of Firestar's tail.

"We are gathered here at this moon high two witness the naming of three new apprentices," he called to the cats. They murmured their excitement amongst them selves and fell silent again. "Come forward," he called to his kits. The three walked forward, not at all scared as much new apprentices are.

It must be because he's their father. Thought Squirrelflight with a flick of her tail. Firestar went through all the boring talk and than turned to his kits.

"Until she has reached her warrior name Sunkit will be known as Sunpaw," he meowed at the clan. "Her mentor shall be Dustpelt,"

"Until she has received her warrior name Sparkkit will be known as Sparkpaw. Her mentor shall be Brambleclaw,"

"Until she has received her warrior name Foxkit will be known as Foxpaw," his voice raised and his eyes shined brilliantly. "Her mentor shall be," he paused and stared at Sandstorm. Was he reassuring himself with her that his choice would be all right? He shook himself and finished his sentence. "Her mentor shall be Squirrelflight,"

Squirrelflight gasped and than sprang to her paws. She walked forward and looked at her lower litter sister. Was this going to work? She thought.

"Your s'pose to touch noses with me," Foxpaws hissed trying not to move her mouth. Squirrelflight knelt down and touched noses quickly and than came back up.

"Happy now," she hissed doing the same as Foxpaws. Foxpaws flicked her tail with satisfaction. Firestar sat up for the clan's attention.

"May you three warriors pass on your strength and knowledge to these three new apprentices," He nodded and then leaped from the rock. Squirrelflight turned to Foxpaws when the clan started going back to their dens.

"Training starts tomorrow at sun high," she meowed. Than she turned and went to the warriors den.

_Did Firestar make the right choice on making her mentor to Foxpaws?_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Squirrelflight woke the next day with a gentle prod on her back. She turned and murmured a random word from her dream.

"Yes," she mumbled. "I would like that fat vole Brambleclaw. Thank you for asking," she opened her eyes slightly and than closed them again. Dustpelt began to chuckle softly and played along.

"Oh Squirrelflight," he meowed making his voice as much like Brambleclaw's as he could. "You can have that juicy, fat vole right after you are finished training with Dustpelt,"

At this Squirrelflight stopped snoring and wrinkled her nose, eyes still shut. She sniffed the air and than jumped up, alarm in her green eyes.

"So sorry I over slept Dustpelt," she mumbled as if she were still asleep. "I'll pick ticks from the elders fur for being late for training,"

Dustpelt muffled his laughter.

"That would be my idea," he mewed at last. "But you aren't the apprentice. You are the mentor,"

Squirrelflight tilted her head as if she didn't understand and than her eyes lit with wake ness and she shook her head. She glared at Dustpelt and than hissed.

"You interrupted a very good dream," she meowed. Dustpelt roared with laughter.

"Y-y-you were having a very good d-dream about Brambleclaw!" he teased while howling with laughter. A few new heads popped up out of the group of sleeping cats. One was Brambleclaw who looked puzzled and tired and the other was Cloudtail who just looked annoyed.

"Will you two ever be quiet!" he yowled making more heads popped up. "Some of us just got back from the dawn patrol,"

"Who said my name," Brambleclaw meowed at last.

"Go back to sleep Brambleclaw," Dustpelt meowed with a glance of amusement at Squirrelflight who sneered.

As they left some cats stood up and stretched and walked into the camp. It was already Sun high and the three new apprentices were waiting for their mentors.

"Good morning Sunpaw," Dustpelt meowed to his apprentice. Sparkpaw nodded and grinned at her mentor.

"Where's Brambleclaw?" meowed Sparkpaw after waiting to make sure her mentor did not fall behind the other two warriors.

"I'll go get him," Squirrelflight meowed at once. Before anyone could stop her she raced into the warriors den. She walked over, on and between the sleeping cats.

"Ow," meowed Cloudtail as she stepped on his ear. "Watch it!"

"Sorry," she meowed and finally reached Brambleclaw. "Brambleclaw? Brambleclaw your apprentice is waiting!"

Brambleclaw opened his eyes and stood up while yawning.

"Good day Squirrelflight," he meowed and touched noses with her. Squirrelflight returned his kindness with a lick on his ear.

When they had reached the clearing with Dustpelt and the apprentices Sparkpaw raced over to Brambleclaw.

"What are we doing first Brambleclaw," she meowed excitedly.

"All in good time," he replied. "Are we training together?"

Squirrelflight hesitated but Dustpelt nodded. They decided to show the apprentices the borders of their territory and go down to the lake to show the area of each camp.

When they returned to camp the apprentices were exhausted. They took a piece of fresh kill each and went to sit with the elders to hear stories. Their mentors escorted them back to camp and than went back for fresh kill they caught while showing the borders.

When they returned they went and fetched pieces of fresh kill. Dustpelt went to sit with Ferncloud, his mate and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sat together. Squirrelflight was tense and Brambleclaw was quiet.

Foxpaw and Squirrelflight weren't getting along very well during the lesson. Squirrelflight was treating her like a kit and Foxpaw was acting like she was the one training Squirrelflight.

"You know you didn't have to snap at her like that," Brambleclaw meowed at last.

"Oh," she sneered with tears reflecting in her eyes. "So you're taking Foxpaw's side," she spat Foxpaw's name out.

"Squirrelflight, I didn't mean that its just," he hesitated and than went on. "She's just an apprentice. Barely an apprentice!"

"Exactly," she whispered stared at Brambleclaw with watery gleaming eyes. "She's the apprentice NOT me,"

"I'm sorry Squirrelflight," Bramble mewed and touched noses with her. "I know Foxpaw wasn't being respectful and I will go tell Firestar about it," he left and walked to Firestar's den.

Now Squirrelflight was sure Firestar had made the wrong choice. And still she was excited for Foxpaw.

She still had not told one cat about the way she felt of Foxpaw. Everyone said she _hated_ Foxpaw. But that wasn't true. She didn't feel that Foxpaw was her favorite but she didn't hate her. No, she didn't treat Foxpaw like her other sisters because she had a message from StarClan.

Squirrelflight fell asleep and found herself in the old Thunderclan camp in their old forest.

Bluestar, the former Thunderclan leader came and started to speak.

"Squirrelflight, Foxpaw will betray. She will betray you all and blood will be spilt," she whispered. "You must watch her closely and make sure she doesn't get what she wants or get too close to Firestar," Squirrelflight was so shocked and scared that she couldn't speak so she nodded instead. When she found her voice she answered.

"Will she hurt my father," her voice shook as she spoke and than she stopped. "Wait a minute wait a minute!"

Bluestar tilted her head and waited for Squirrelflight to go on.

"StarClan isn't s'pose to be so clear about this kind of stuff," she yowled. "Why are you telling me this information so clearly?"

Bluestar shrugged.

"I don't pick the messages I just deliver them," she answered. "But you have to tell Firestar this. He is in danger,"

"Why? What is Foxpaw going to do to him," Squirrelflight yowled. But Bluestar had left. She was left alone wondering what Foxpaw could possibly do to Firestar. She had to find out the answer. Firestar and Sandstorm could not have bred something with such a cold heart when both of them were so loyal and brave. She was going to get every answer she could.

And she will do as Bluestar said and protect Firestar with her life.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Squirrelflight awoke the next day with a sharp pain in her stomach. How was she supposed to do what Bluestar said? Everyone thinks that she is just being mean to Foxpaw. So how was she suppose to never let Foxpaw get her way, without bringing trouble.

_I'm going to have to tell Firestar_ she thought. _I doubt if he'll believe me but I have to try!_

She yawned stretched and left the den. Brambleclaw was waiting for her with Sunpaw beside him.

"Hurry up," he growled.

"Where's Foxpaw?" meowed Squirrelflight.

"Getting something to eat," Brambleclaw replied. Squirrelflight turned her head to see the young she-cat eating a small mouse.

"Can you take her training today?" she turned back to Brambleclaw. "I have to talk with Firestar," When Brambleclaw nodded she turned and walked over to Foxpaw.

"Foxpaw you will be training with Brambleclaw today," she said sternly.

"Why," asked Foxpaw suspiciously. Squirrelflight's ears flattened a bit.

"It is none of your business," she growled. "Now hurry up! And listen to Brambleclaw,"

Foxpaw stuck out her tongue and stalked away.

Now Squirrelflight had to ask Sandstorm about Foxpaw. So she headed for Firestar's den seeing she wasn't in the nursery any more. When she got to the entrance she called for Sandstorm. A reply from her father told her to enter.

Sandstorm and Firestar were sitting and it looked as if they were talking.

"Squirrelflight?" Firestar asked in surprise. "I thought you were training Foxpaw," Squirrelflight shook her head.

"Brambleclaw took her this morning," she meowed in reply. "I have to ask you two something," Sandstorm and Firestar twitched their ears to listen. Squirrelflight took a deep breath. She was nervous for her parent's reaction.

"Is Foxpaw someone else's kits?" she asked quickly. Firestar and Sandstorm exchanged glances. And than Sandstorm stepped forward.

"We can't keep this secret from you Squirrelflight," she whispered. Firestar came and stood beside her.

"She is not our kit," he bowed his head.

"What about Sunpaw and Sparkpaw?" Squirrelflight mewed. Sandstorm looked up.

"Those are our kits," she answered. "Come we'll explain everything. But you have to promise not to tell anyone," Squirrelflight nodded and she sat down beside her parents. Firestar started.

"A few moons ago when Sandstorm was close to her kitting," he stopped and exchanged glances with Sandstorm who nodded. "I went out hunting by myself. I ran into a young cat that had kits with her. She was young and it looked like the kits had just came," he stopped and looked at Sandstorm again who was getting annoyed.

"I wasn't going to attack her because she was cold and hungry and very weak," Firestar went on. "She had a flame colored pelt just like you and I and she had four kits. I decided it would be cruel to leave her there so I caught a couple of pieces of fresh kill. She was a kitty pet from some where far from here. It seemed as if she ran away and never wanted to be found," he stopped and took a breath.

"She asked me if I could find homes for her kits because it wouldn't be long before she went to join her StarClan," Sandstorm dipped her head as he spoke. "I said that I would find good places for them and I stayed with her until she died. By than cats were looking for me so I quickly buried her and gathered her kits. One was a pale flame color with blue eyes, a white and orange kit, a white kit and a kit with green eyes and a flame colored pelt,"

Squirrelflight realized that the last one Firestar mentioned was Foxpaw. Sandstorm spoke next.

"Firestar brought them back that night when everyone was asleep," she meowed. "We decided that we would separate the kits and give them to mates who looked most like each specific kit. It so happened that Foxpaw looked most like your father. Funny how that worked. We gave the white one to a couple in WindClan the pale one to ShadowClan and the other to RiverClan," Firestar spoke after.

"I took them to each leader and we all promised we would never tell a sole who they were… Even Blackstar," he meowed with satisfaction. "We gave them to a each to a litter who promises that they would protect them like their own,"

"That same night that Firestar left, I had my kits," Sandstorm started. "When he to back no one except Leafpool had seen them. I said when she got there that I already had one of them and that was Foxpaw,"

"So now we have three kits," finished Firestar. Squirrelflight closed her eyes.

"Well that explains my dream sort of," she murmured to herself. But Firestar heard.

"You had a dream form StarClan?" he meowed with amazement.

"Actually two," corrected Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight explained her dream and what Bluestar had said. Sandstorm was horrified and Firestar stared into space.

"So now I'm s'pose to protect you Firestar and make sure Foxpaw doesn't get her way," she finished with a big breath. Sandstorm looked up.

"I won't believe it," she spat. "I can't believe it!" Firestar wasn't sure what to say.

"But Sandstorm," he meowed in a soothing voice. "Why would Bluestar say Fox_paw_ than?"

Sandstorm thought about it. And than turned on Squirrelflight.

"How do we know you aren't saying this just to make Foxpaw's life miserable?" asked Sandstorm in grief. "You hate her!" Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes.

"I do not!" hissed Squirrelflight through gritted teeth. "I had the first dream the day after the kits were born It all made sense," she stopped and went on.

"I never said anything before because I didn't want this to happen! What you two will think of me!" she sobbed. "I gave Foxpaw a hard time because I know that she is going to do something awful. And I don't want to see you two or Leafpool get hurt! I was mad at her!" Firestar stepped in between His mate and daughter.

"I can't say that you are wrong Squirrelflight but I can't say your right either," he meowed. "We will keep a close watch on her from now on," Squirrelflight flicked were tail and Sandstorm turned back to Squirrelflight.

"I'm sorry," she mewed. "Even though I'm not Foxpaw's birth-mother, I still care for her," Squirrelflight nodded and Sandstorm licked her ear. "You better go to training now," Squirrelflight nodded and she left.

She might still have time to train Foxpaw to hunt if she hurried.

_What awful thing is she going to do to betray us?_


End file.
